A Silver Mark
by beedle13
Summary: Harry's life is thrown upside down when he learns that he may not be who he thought he was. What does this have to do with Hermione's parents, Luna Lovegood, and a silver birth mark on Harry's hand. AU OOC HP/OC JP G /LE C  HG/OC
1. Chapter 1 A Bolt From The Blue

Salve Omnes, This is another mew story and my first attempt at a Crossover piece. It will involve my staple universe of Harry Potter and the little used universe of David Eddings' _Belgariad _/_ Mallorean _as this is another of my favorites and it is much underused so my story will be very fresh and exciting. I do recommend that you read the series before reading this but you don't have to, just be warned that there may be a few jokes and references that you do not understand, plus it is just a great story.

P.S. This is set in an AU first year with a newly escaped Sirius, teacher Remus, and traitorous Pettigrew so Harry is very innocent.

O==={================ *================}===O

**A Silver Mark**

**Ch. 1 – Bolt from the Blue**

_Secret Location, England, United Kingdom _

"Remus, we need to tell him before it is too late for him to go back." Sirius said anxiously. "Remus, think of Lily and James, they are waiting on the other world to meet him, he's their son. We can't keep him from them…"

"Sirius I know but…" the werewolf answered, "what about his friends, he finally has people who care about him there to protect him and heal him, we can't make him leave yet."

"It's now or never Remus."

"Very well." He sighed "I only hope that he will not hate us for tearing him away from them."

"Remus come on, he's going to get to see his parents, I don't think he'll hate us… much."

O==={================ *================}===O

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom_

Harry James Potter was staring into the mirror on the wall of the boy's bathroom. What had happened? How was his hair turning wheat like gold? And his hand was itching. He scratched nervously then looked down at it. _Gasp_. '_What the… a silver mark? Where did this come from?_' He ran from the bathroom and dressed hurriedly. As he ran to Dumbledore's Office his thoughts were swirling in a knotted mass of confusion and fear. '_Please make it nothing important. Please… I don't think I can handle any more surprises._'

He was running so fast and was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't see the two figures approaching slowly from the Entrance Hall until he barreled into one of them.

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized dizzily "I wasn't paying attention Mr… Sirius? Sirius!" He leapt forward and wrapped his arm around his godfather holding him tightly; he had just found out about his loving "uncles" this year and had held onto them tightly so they wouldn't disappear like everyone else he had loved.

"Harry! We were just looking for you. Oh… you r hair… it already began changing! See Remus I told you we had to do it soon! If we don't hurry Harry will cease to be."

Harry looked up in fear at the dark haired man, "What are you talking about? What do you mean cease to be?" He began to hyperventilate and the two adults had to calm him down before he suffocated himself and collapsed.

"Harry we have a secret to tell you. We um… Well… your parents are alive." Remus spoke up.

Harry stared at them wide-eyed still gasping for breath. Harry fainted.

O==={================ *================}===O

_The Granger Household, England, United Kingdom_

Harry awoke in a strange bed. He looked around the room to find it decorated in a varying assortment of greens, grays, and blues. They gave it the atmosphere of a misty island alone in the ocean. He felt oddly at home in this setting and he could almost hear the waves crashing against rocky shores. He sighed in contentment.

The door opened and in walked Sirius and Remus followed by a man and woman that looked familiar to Harry though he couldn't quite place what it was. Sirius was very solemn and Remus looked sad, while the two unknown faces were sharing a glance that spoke of years of practice.

"Harry, you're awake!" his godfather exclaimed happily. "How are you feeling? I guess we didn't handle that situation properly." Sirius grinned sheepishly, while Remus had the grace to blush slightly. The woman raised one eyebrow and cleared her throat sarcastically.

"Well would you listen to this dear," she said to the man next to her "it looks Silk has a twin in another world, just what we need."

The way she spoke was so familiar to Harry. Then it hit him. "Hermione?" Both of the strangers looked up in surprise then smiled.

"No dear, we're her parents, but I'm glad to see that you are good enough friends with 'Mione to recognize us based on that. I'm Dr. Emma Granger and this is my husband Dr. Daniel Granger." Harry watched them closely but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to remember what they looked like when he wasn't looking right at them.

"Why don't I see your faces? You're all fuzzy." He asked innocently. Both of their eyes widened and Emma stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead.

She turned to look at Daniel, "He's not feverish which means that he is even more powerful then Garion was, he's trying to see through the illusions." She smiled proudly and then murmured something in a language that Harry could understand but knew was definitely not English.

His mind became cloudy and he found himself conversing with a dry and witty voice. *_Well, Hello there and how have you been lately?*_

_ 'Umm…What?'_

_ *Ahh… another slow one, oh well I guess it can't be helped*_

The voice then began to speak through Harry, "*Polgara, Durnik you need to speed it up. He's fading fast and I can't keep him together much longer. If you don't get him back to Belgarion and Ce'Nedra quickly he may die. And you two, please try not to throw this all on him at one sitting unless he asks for it because otherwise you are shortening his time.*"

Then the voice left abruptly and Harry's head cleared. He looked around again at the pale faces of his "uncles" and the serious expressions on the faces of the 'Grangers'. He was worried now because he thought he had done something wrong while the voice was talking to him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it. What did I do?" he asked earnestly.

"Hahahaha… Oh lad you needn't worry you did nothing wrong. Now Harry how about I show you around my workshop while theses three talk about boring adult stuff? Come on lad." Harry nodded and followed the dentist out of the room.

'Emma' watched them go smiling nostalgically and sighed. "Well I believe it is time I explained the full situation…"

O==={================ *================}===O

_Granger Smithy, Granger Household backyard, England, United Kingdom_

Harry watched in awe as 'Dr. Granger' worked the metal in his personal blacksmithing forge into the familiar shape of a round shield. He couldn't quite place it but this somehow felt more real to him than any of the modern technology he saw inside of the house, as if this was the true 'Dr. Granger', a blacksmith. Harry was so intent on the man before him he didn't notice it when the gate of the fence opened and his best friend, Hermione Granger, stepped through, back from her weekly trip to the library.

"Harry? What are you doing here Harry? Daddy why is Harry here? Did something happen to your family? Are you feeling okay? Does Dumbledore know you're here? Is this where you were when we couldn't find you on the train? Who brought you here? Are you hungry? Did Mum make you something to eat? She is the best cook in the world and you should try her roast, it's to die for." She finally stopped talking, if only to catch a breath, she was about to start again when 'Daniel' chuckling stopped her.

"Mione darling breathe, please the boy just got a few hours ago and you haven't even let him greet you properly. Calm down little one."

Hermione blushed and Harry smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello Hermione. I don't know why I'm here. No nothing happened to the Dursleys, as far as I know. I feel fine. I guess this is where I was I don't really know. I'm guessing it was Sirius and Remus who brought me as they're the last people I remember seeing. I guess I'm a little hungry, and no your mother is busy with my "uncles". Is she really? I hope I'll get to try it sometime." He answered all of her questions in order and she smiled happily.

'Daniel watched on happily. His dearest daughter finally had a friend she could care for. What would they think when they found out they were in essence cousins? If Harry was anything like his father he would probably create a whole new species of flower that could cure a previously incurable poison.

An hour and a half passed before 'Emma', Sirius, and Remus came outside to announce that the three guests would be staying for dinner and that she would be making roast and potatoes as well as fresh baked bread and homemade honey cakes. Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to see a master in the kitchen.

He waited a short period of time until the men were all discussing the art of smithing and Hermione had gone to put her books away and change into some clean clothes. Harry snuck into the house and crept to the doorway of the kitchen. He peeked inside to see 'Dr. Granger' bustling around from counter to counter. She was making all of the dishes at once!

He watched in awe as she added ingredients and seasonings without measuring; only looking at them until she thought there was enough. The smell of the bread from the oven was heavenly and Harry's mouth watered in anticipation. Suddenly, she miscalculated her movement and knocked the bowl for the cake batter on to the floor where it shattered. Harry was about to go out to the smithy to fetch Remus to fix it with magic, but he stopped in shock at what happened next. 'Emma' looked down at the bowl with disdain and said, "Now really…" the she just pointed at the bowl and stated quite simply, "Repair."

All of the shards of ceramic flew back together automatically and appeared as good as new. Harry gasped loudly, giving away his position. She looked up in surprise then sighed in defeat. "Well I guess now we have to do this even faster than planned."

"Dr. Granger did you just use magic?" Harry asked afraid he was going to be punished.

"No Harry. That was completely different from both true magic and this world's magic."

"What was it?"

"The Will and the Word."

"How can you use it? I mean aren't you a Muggle?"

"That is such a rude word but anyway, I can use it because my husband and I aren't from this world, just as your parents aren't."

"You mean that my parents weren't wizards?"

"No Harry they aren't, actually your mother isn't even fully human"

"Wait… you keep using present tense. Are you saying they're not dead?"

"I knew you were faster than Garion, bless him raising him on a farm wasn't so good for his education." She said smiling. "Anyway yes they are still alive, though before you ask why they left you, they were forced. Both of them were attacked by the "Killing Curse" which does not kill those who come from other worlds, it only sends them back. However, you were only partially of that world and partially of this one. So when the spell was cast on you the part of you that was from this world died, but the part from our home has been trying to return there, so it is slowly killing you. Thankfully, if we get you home soon you will be fine."

Harry stood shocked as he absorbed all of this then he asked another question: "Is Hermione the same way?"

"Yes though she doesn't know any of it. I will have to take her with us as well as both of your "uncles". Do you have any more questions?"

"When do we leave?" Harry asked smiling brightly.

O==={================ *================}===O

I hope you liked it, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, then feel free to contact me through Fanfiction email.

Vale,

beedle13

O==={================ *================}===O


	2. Chapter 2 Lost But Not Forgotten

**A Silver Mark**

**Ch. 2 – Lost But Not Forgotten**

_Kitchen, Granger Household, England, United Kingdom_

Harry couldn't believe it, his parents were alive! He had spent the first six years of his life wishing that could be true and now it was. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of meeting his parents and making them proud of him. He was still wondering how it was they had ended up in this world but he was far too excited to focus on his confusion. He was practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation while Aunt Pol, as she had asked him to call her, moved about tidying up and helping the others to pack.

"Now Harry shouldn't you be packing?" she called from the living room.

"Hmm? What do you mean Aunt Pol?" he responded

"I mean do you not have clothes or books or toys to pack?"

"Well, all of the stuff I own is already packed in my trunk." He said sheepishly as her face clouded with thunder.

"Do you mean to tell me that all of the clothes you have are in that trunk along with your school books, potions kit, broom, cloak, cauldron, and telescope? I have seen the size of some of those objects from Hermione's own supplies and I know how much room they take up. Which means that you only have your school clothes and maybe some extra socks and underwear to wear. Didn't those relatives of yours give you any clothes?"

"Yes, they gave a shirt and pants of Dudley's once a month. But once I started at Hogwarts they stopped giving me clothes except once a year. So after already being old and raggedy from Dudley, then having to last for nearly twelve times as long this is the only shirt I have and these are my second to last pair of jeans.

I am leaving here though so I thought maybe we could find a place to get clothes in the other world, I packed a whole bunch of galleons and sickles and knuts you know cause precious metals should be worth something even in another world right?" he looked up hopefully at her, wishing that his act of foresight would be approved of. She smiled at him, '_He's just like Garion when he tried to do something nice as an apology for doing something wrong back on Faldor's._' Polgara sighed and hugged him close to her.

Hermione walked in on them and tilted her head curiously. When she asked them what had happened she smiled at Harry's idea and said that she had done the same thing. The two 12-year-olds walked out of the room side-by-side laughing at some joke they had shared quietly. Polgara looked on smiling, '_It's a good thing they already like each other as friends because if they hated each other they wouldn't be able to handle being cousins._' She didn't know if the world could handle another hateful love relationship like she and her father had. At the thought of her father she smiled more mischievously, '_He was convinced Harry would be just like his father not his mother, looks there is another who will be able to bend the Old Wolf to their will._'

O==={================ *================}===O

_Backyard, Granger Household, England, United Kingdom_

All of the travelers gathered in the open area of the garden behind the Granger Household. They were waiting for one last person, Polgara, who was completing a final check to make sure that they didn't leave behind anything that might make it seem as though their story of moving to America was untrue. As she finally approached from the French doors connected to the dining room, three loud pops could be heard from behind the group.

They all turned quickly to see Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and an unknown black man in blur robes. The unknown man and Minerva looked confused at being there and seemed a little disoriented. Dumbledore looked furious and he was striding purposefully toward the small gathering, Polgara glared right back ferociously. Durnik noticed who it was and pushed both of the children behind him, pulling out a large sledgehammer from the satchel on his back. Remus and Sirius had their wands trained on the trio, though Remus looked ready to drop his arm until he saw the expressions on the other adults' faces.

"What do you want Albus?" Aunt Pol spat the name.

"Well now Emma I am merely trying to save these poor children from being taken from this world against their will. Why are you trying to leave and how dare you presume to take Harry with you."

"I presume? I am taking him home to his parents. He is my nephew, in case you have forgotten what Garion and Ce'Nedra told you all those years ago."

"There names were Lily and James and they are dead. There is no other world. You have tried to tell that to these children as well and poison them from reality just as you did to Harry's parents when you turned them against me."

Harry was confused, '_Aunt Pol can't be lying. I saw her do sorcery and she told me things about Dad that you couldn't make up and she helped to explain my changes and this mark on my hand. So is Dumbledore lying then?_'

"I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken I know she is telling the truth, she proved it to me with the Will and the Word." Harry piped up proudly trying to explain the situation to his idol.

"Be quiet Harry you have no idea what you saw. She is a charlatan and a con-artist. Did you know that your parents didn't 'remember' their lives in the other world until after she told them of it? Has this serpent revealed how she tried to make them abandon my Order to return to their 'home world' with you and these two? No! Because she isn't telling the truth and she never has." Dumbledore shook with fury as he denounced Aunt Pol, he jumped forward too fast for anyone to catch him and he struck her down with a slap to the face.

As Harry watched the woman who he had learned to love, even in the short time he had known her, who he had found out was his true aunt, was beaten down to the ground. He felt power unlike any magic he had ever known fill him. He stepped toward the aged wizard who stood triumphantly thinking that Harry was coming to his side, and he slapped him on the face and spoke in a voice oddly reminiscent of his own father as a boy, "Be Silent. Know your place old fool."

Suddenly Dumbledore was enveloped in a bubble of complete silence and no movement he made released any sound. He stared fearfully at the boy with the flaming silver palm and fell backward, tripping over his robes in the hurry to escape that steely gaze. The Auror and the Transfiguration Professor watched on in shock as a 12-year-old boy threatened the greatest wizard alive. He hadn't even uttered a spell and his power had silenced the old man. Harry spoke again in the voice that was dripping with hidden energy, "Remove yourself from this place. And never hurt anyone I care about again, for I will hunt you down if you do."

Dumbledore gulped then simply disappeared from that area, everyone except for Durnik and Polgara were shocked. Had Harry just forcibly teleported Dumbledore? The Headmaster was closely followed by the Auror and Minerva. Harry's hand slowly dimmed and then he swayed on his feet and felt tiredness rush over him. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was everyone crowding around him and Aunt Pol telling them to focus on their original mission. His final action was to lift his palm toward the sun and speak clearly, "Return."

O==={================ *================}===O

_Castle of the Rivan King, Isle of the Winds, Aloria_

It was that time again, the period where Garion would have to sit through the droning of the Tolnedran ambassador for hours on end just waiting until he could use his dear little Ce'Nedra's Tolnedran upbringing to undermine the boring man's whole spiel. He leaned his head upon his fist in a very un-kingly manner, but the only person who wasn't doing this during the ambassador's speech, was the man himself.

In an attempt to distract himself from boredom, he let his mind wander to other things, such as the date. He sighed inwardly as he remembered that this would be the anniversary of his and Ce'Nedra's return to their world. While in the Wizarding World in had been nearly eleven years since their 'deaths' here it had only been two so the pain was still fresh and raw. He could barely keep from crying that first month back, because both he and his wife had thought that Harry had died.

However, thankfully, his aunt managed to get a message through to Belgarath saying that Harry was alive but would eventually need to return home. Garion and Ce'Nedra had almost fainted with joy at the thought of being reunited with their only son, but then all contact with Aunt Pol had stopped and they had still not returned. The couple had begun to worry that something bad had happened and soon resigned themselves to never seeing their Harry again.

Garion's thoughts were interrupted by his right palm beginning to shine. All in the hall, except for the oblivious ambassador, perked up and looked on in interest as the silvery light began to grow. The light moved in the center of the hall, forming a swirling vortex over the Tolnedran's head. A hole formed in the center of the mass and another light from an otherworldly source shone through the opening. Ce'Nedra watched in astonishment and confusion from her seat to his left. Belgarath who had been leaning against the wall behind the thrones moved forward swiftly and seemed to be doing calculations in his head. He suddenly smiled happily and moved back to the side of the thrones.

The lights in the tornado brightened gradually until they filled the hall with a sun-like brilliance. With a sudden flash the vortex collapsed in on itself and fell to the floor of the hall a waterfall of pure energy. The lights then began to bubble up onto a rounded dome through which seven shadows were dimly seen. Then as suddenly as they had appeared the lights fell away and revealed six people and one bird.

There was a tall regal woman, raven colored hair accented by a streak of palest white. Next to her stood a solid man, with sun kissed skin, an easy smile, and rippling muscles. His calloused hands rested on the shoulders of a young girl with wavy white hair, featuring a single lock of darkest midnight. To their sides stood two men, one thin and pale with a black ponytail and a mischievous smirk, the other fuller, with sandy hair and golden eyes. The final human had a snowy white owl resting upon one shoulder, wheat-gold hair that fell in a no discernible pattern and eyes that glinted like freshly polished emeralds. The boy's right hand was held upward toward the sky and he had an expression of tired relief. As the entire hall held their breath, even the now interrupted Tolnedran ambassador, the boy collapsed and the rest of the group moved instantly to his side.

Suddenly the hall filled with noise as people discussed these new arrivals and the king and queen were pushed forward by the ancient disciple. As they approached the group silence fell again. And wasn't broken until Queen Ce'Nedra cradling the boy's head in her lap widened her eyes and cried out, "Garion, it… It's Harry!" She promptly fainted along with her husband.

O==={================ *================}===O


End file.
